


Projekcja

by LucreciaLeVrai



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Angst, Antyutopia, Drama, Gen, Najgorsza postać do pisania EVER, Popaprane relacje, Psychologia, Sci-Fi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreciaLeVrai/pseuds/LucreciaLeVrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od decyzji Matki nie było żadnych wyjątków. Testowi na obecność ESP musieli poddać się wszyscy, od cywilnego personelu, przez szeregowych członków armii, po oficerów Elity włącznie. Keith Anyan i Jonah Matsuka również.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projekcja

**Author's Note:**

> (Znudził mi się w końcu całkiem pusty profil, więc wrzucam to i owo).  
> Fanfik opiera się przede wszystkim na wersji anime, choć gdzieniegdzie inspirowałam się również mangą, wyciągając z obu kanonów to, co uważam za najciekawsze. Nie roszczę sobie oczywiście żadnych praw do twórczości Keiko Takemiyi czy Toei Animation.  
> Z całego serca dziękuję Filigrance za najbardziej wnikliwe i pouczające betowanie, z jakim miałam w życiu do czynienia. Fil, podziękowania tym większe, że przecież wiem, że fandom Terry nie jest Ci szczególnie bliski. Za jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcia, które mogły pozostać w opku, odpowiadam wyłącznie ja oraz mój upór i/lub nieumiejętność sensownego przeredagowania tekstu.  
> Fanfika dedykuję LJu – w podzięce za dziesiątki motywujących kopniaków w tyłek i za to, że nadal bawi się ze mną w fandomowej piaskownicy. Oraz za nocne Polaków rozmowy. :)  
> Jeśli chodzi o terminologię – „Generał-Komandor", „Matka" zamiast „Wielkiej Matki", „kolega" zamiast „sempai", „mutanci" stosowani zamiennie z „Mu" itp. – taką przyjęłam i takiej będę się trzymać. „Generał-Komandor" jest pomysłem po części od czapy (choć potrafię go uzasadnić), cała reszta już niezupełnie. Jeśli komuś zazgrzyta na przykład, że Serge ma w tym opku rangę kapitana, identycznie zresztą jak Murdock, śpieszę wyjaśnić, że amerykańscy oraz polscy fansuberzy pokpili sprawę, nie zauważając, że po akcji na Nasce chłopak dostał awans, a jego ranga zmieniła się z „chuii" na „taii". Jedną i drugą rangę tłumaczy się, owszem, na „porucznika", ale będzie to „porucznik" w dwóch różnych formacjach – w piechocie i w marynarce. W system stopni wojskowych w „Terze" wgryzałam się długo i namiętnie, możecie mi wierzyć, a jeśli komuś nadal brakuje wyjaśnień, w tej i innych kwestiach, zapraszam na priva.  
> Miłej lektury!  
> 

_Projekcja_

  *          *          *

Jonah Matsuka jadał zwykle w mesie oficerów Elity, razem z eskadrą kapitana Sturgeona. Mimo braku własnego myśliwca, oficjalnie był jednym z Rycerzy, dlatego czuł, że powinien się integrować, przynajmniej na miarę chęci oraz rozsądku. Nie starał się z nikim zaprzyjaźnić, ale też nie uciekał za wszelką cenę od towarzystwa. Sami oficerowie ułatwiali mu zachowanie bezpiecznego, średniego dystansu, ograniczając się do grzecznej tolerancji. Prowadzone wcześniej za jego plecami spekulacje – jakim cudem błyskawicznie awansował od zera do podoficera Gwardii i osobistego adiutanta Generała-Komandora, a także dlaczego nadal utrzymywał się na tym stanowisku, skoro jego umiejętności sprowadzały się głównie do wciskania guzików w automacie z kawą – zdążyły przycichnąć już jakiś czas temu, zastąpione przez inne, znacznie aktualniejsze tematy, jak postępującą ofensywę przeciwko Mu czy kapitulacje kolejnych planet.

Oficerowie, jak na Elitę przystało, zachowywali powściągliwość we wszystkim, co mówili i robili, ale pojęcie dobrego humoru nie było im obce, dzięki czemu w mesie panował zazwyczaj przyjemny nastrój, inny od tego na mostku. Dziś jednak Matsuka już od progu wyczuł napięcie. Odfoliował tackę ze śniadaniem, pogrzał, co wymagało podgrzania, i zaniósł wszystko do stołu, gdzie siedziało siedmioro ludzi w eleganckich, starannie odprasowanych mundurach.

Jedli niemal w milczeniu, przetykanym zdawkową rozmową o planowanym montażu dodatkowych działek na rufach myśliwców, aż w końcu Pascal, jako pierwszy, zdecydował się przejść do rzeczy:

— Dobra, Carl, mów lepiej, jak było.

Zapytany przygładził ręką ciemne, i tak już mocno przylizane włosy, a potem wolno pociągnął łyk herbaty. Pozostali oficerowie mniej lub bardziej otwarcie wbili w niego wzrok; wszyscy za wyjątkiem Matsuki, który jednak też przerwał jedzenie.

— Szału nie ma — zawyrokował Carl po chwili — ale da się przeżyć.

— A tak konkretniej? — dociekał Pascal.

— Prawie jak Egzamin Dojrzałości, tylko inaczej — padła kolejna oględna odpowiedź. — Pobierają ci krew, podpinają do maszyny, potem zasypiasz, coś ci się śni i koniec. Po wszystkim trochę bolała mnie głowa i miałem język jak z drewna, ale doktor stwierdził, że to normalne. Aha, wyniki od ręki.

— Negatyw? — spytał Jang.

Carl wzruszył ramionami, gestem lekkim i niedbałym, a przy tym całkowicie na pokaz.

— Inaczej nie siedziałbym tutaj z wami.

Matsuka nie chciał uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie. Nie chciał nawet jej słuchać. Nie mógł jednak tak po prostu przerwać posiłku i wstać od wspólnego stołu, nie prowokując przy tym żadnych pytań, a na pytania również nie miał ochoty.

— Nie sądzicie, że z tymi testami to pewna przesada? — odezwał się Gilbert po chwili.

— Uważaj — Kurt wszedł mu w słowo. — Zamierzasz krytykować decyzje Generała-Komandora?

— Właściwie to decyzje Matki, nie?

— Tym bardziej.

Na moment wszyscy umilkli. Decyzje Matki czy Generała-Komandora – to było w tym przypadku jedno i to samo. Nie opłacało się ich kwestionować, na pewno nie w obliczu testu.

— Miałem raczej na myśli, że nasz dowódca nie przysporzył sobie tym rozkazem szczególnej popularności — powiedział Gilbert. — Widzieliście minę Murdocka?

— Co cię obchodzi jego mina? — Carl wzruszył ramionami. — Murdock ma na pieńku z co drugim z nas, a z dowódcą to już w szczególności i chyba od zawsze. Słyszeliście, że tę samą szkołę kończyli? Zresztą, Murdock nie jest ani w połowie tak głupi jak tamten senator, niech mu próżnia czystą będzie. Nie zrobi niczego, co w jakikolwiek sposób podkopałoby jego pozycję.

— Murdock też musi przejść test? — zaciekawiła się Angeline, kobieta o bujnych blond lokach, która mogłaby uchodzić za idealną piękność, gdyby nie jej wzrost: najniższym z oficerów sięgała zaledwie do ramienia.

— Podobno.

— A dowódca?

— Słyszeliście: żadnych wyjątków, więc pewnie tak — odparł Carl. — No, ale w jego przypadku to raczej prosta sprawa. Dwie minuty skanowania i po krzyku.

Kilku oficerów pokiwało głowami. Myśl o tym, że Generał-Komandor, który z taką bezwzględnością i zaangażowaniem przeprowadzał całościową eksterminację mutantów, mógłby się okazać jednym z nich, wydawała się więcej niż absurdalna.

— Ciekawe, co jego skan by pokazał — mruknął Arion, milczący do tej chwili. — Zawsze się zastanawiałem… Myślicie, że on ma w ogóle jakieś sny?

— Każdy człowiek ma sny.

— Człowiek — chrząknął Arion.

— Nie chrzań głupot — skrzywił się Pascal. — I może trochę szacunku, co? Nawet Matsuka nie bawi się w takie plotki, a jest tu najmłodszy i wiekiem, i stażem.

Matsuka nadal intensywnie wpatrywał się we własny talerz.

— Ale poważnie, nie zastanawia was to? — podjął po chwili Gilbert. — Dlaczego kolejny test, kiedy wszyscy już dawno przeszliśmy Egzamin Dojrzałości? Dlaczego Elita też, bez żadnych wyjątków? I dlaczego akurat teraz, w samym środku ofensywy?

— Może właśnie dlatego, że to środek ofensywy? — Angeline oparła podbródek na złączonych dłoniach. — Może ESP jest zaraźliwe i grozi nam epidemia?

— Zarazić możesz się co najwyżej ignorancją — odparł złośliwie Pascal, poprawiając okulary. — O ESP decydują wyłącznie geny.

— Prawda — potwierdził Jang — ale co, jeśli aktywacja czynnika może nastąpić pod wpływem bliskiego kontaktu z mutantami? Co, jeśli niektórzy z nas faktycznie są nosicielami, których nie wykrył Egzamin Dojrzałości?

Znów wszyscy umilkli, przez moment rozważając tę przerażającą perspektywę. Matsuka wyraźnie czuł, jak uwiera go kołnierz munduru. Skupił się wyłącznie na tym, żeby nie podnosić wzroku. Nie prowokować wciągnięcia w dyskusję. Zniknąć zupełnie.

— Pożyjemy, zobaczymy — stwierdził wreszcie Kurt, sięgając po kolejną porcję twarożku. Nagle wszyscy przypomnieli sobie, że czekają na nich niedojedzone śniadania. Szczęknęły unoszone sztućce. — Nie zamierzam się martwić na zapas.

— Kiedy masz test? — spytał Arion.

— Za tydzień. Osiemnastego, dokładnie. A wy?

Posypały się daty, w większości nieodległe i ustalone samodzielnie, choć pod przymusem, przez samych zainteresowanych. Pascal wybierał się na badanie już za dwa dni, co tłumaczyło jego wcześniejszą dociekliwość.

— A co z tobą? — Matsuka omal nie podskoczył, zaskoczony, że Kurt zwrócił się właśnie do niego. — Miałeś już test, czy dopiero idziesz?

— Ja… — Matsuka poczuł, że zasycha mu w gardle.

Z opresji wybawił go Serge, który wszedł w tym momencie do mesy.

— Czołem, kapitanie! — zawołali oficerowie.

— Oddział, spocznij — przywitał się Serge, co zostało skwitowane pomrukami rozbawionej aprobaty, ponieważ nikt nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, żeby podnieść się z miejsca. Na widok Generała-Komandora zapewne zerwaliby się w ułamku sekundy, ale Serge'a pozdrowili wyłącznie oparciem dłoni na piersi. Nie, żeby go nie szanowali – po prostu młody kapitan budził inny rodzaj respektu i inne odczucia niż główny dowódca. Przynajmniej teraz, przy śniadaniu, bo podczas wydawania oraz wykonywania rozkazów potrafił być równie bezwzględny.

— Jeszcze nie skończyliście? — Serge podszedł do głównego stołu. — To dobrze. Myślałem, że będę jadł sam.

Matsuka z ulgą wykorzystał obecność kapitana, żeby na powrót usunąć się w cień. Nie czuł się urażony tym, że Kurt tak szybko zapomniał o zadanym przed chwilą pytaniu, zupełnie jakby nie interesowała go ani odpowiedź, ani osoba rozmówcy. To mogło być obcesowe, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku odpowiadało Matsuce znacznie bardziej niż nadmiar zainteresowania. Z góry wiedział, że on i reszta eskadry nie mają szans zostać przyjaciółmi. Teraz pragnął tylko wyjść z mesy, zanim ktokolwiek przypomni sobie o jego istnieniu.

A jednak go zauważyli.

— Matsuka! — zawołał Jang. — Ty dokąd? Prawie nic nie zjadłeś.

— Generał-Komandor chciał mnie widzieć z samego rana, a widzę, że nagle zrobiło się późno — wyjąkał. — Zjem potem.

— Potem będzie niejadalne, zwłaszcza tosty.

— Nie szkodzi… — Nie czuł wielkiego apetytu, poza tym Jang przesadzał. Posiłki serwowane na statku nie do końca przypominały to, co można było dostać chociażby w bazie na Noah, ale nadal pozostawały smaczne.

Oficerowie nie pytali go już o nic więcej, przyzwyczajeni do tego, że Matsuka biega do gabinetu dowódcy przynajmniej kilka, jeśli nie kilkanaście razy dziennie. Zajęli się własną rozmową, jakby nikogo z niej nie ubyło. Nawet Serge, któremu stanowisko osobistego adiutanta Generała-Komandora należało się teoretycznie z woli samej Matki, zwyczajnie skinął mu głową, zamiast jak dawniej posłać długie, kalkulujące, pełne urażonej dumy spojrzenie.

*          *          *

Generał-Komandor rzeczywiście chciał widzieć Matsukę z samego rana – jak co dzień, zresztą – ale wcześniejsza wymówka mijała się z prawdą. Dzisiejsze poranne spotkanie już się odbyło. Adiutant przyniósł swojemu przełożonemu śniadanie i kawę, a potem, widząc, że ten nie ma ani nastroju do rozmowy, ani ochoty na towarzystwo, wyniósł się prędko do mesy. Prywatnie, Matsuka uważał, że odrobina kontaktu z innymi ludźmi, przy posiłku czy też w ogóle, na pewno nie zaszkodziłaby dowódcy, wręcz przeciwnie, ale niewiele mógł zrobić w tej kwestii. Choć widywał Keitha znacznie częściej niż reszta załogi, był też, paradoksalnie, chyba ostatnią osobą, którą Keith lubił widywać. Takie przynajmniej odnosił wrażenie.

Teraz, nie czekając na żadne wezwanie, pomaszerował prosto do gabinetu Generała-Komandora. Miał ten rzadki przywilej zjawiania się tam w dowolnym momencie sztucznego cyklu dnia i nocy, nawet wtedy, kiedy dowódca był zajęty, czyli w praktyce zawsze.

Myśl o teście nie dawała Matsuce spokoju. Orientował się, rzecz jasna, w rozkazach, które podpisywał przełożony, ale nie wiedział, że badania dla Elity już się rozpoczęły. Perspektywa konfrontacji z problemem przyprawiała go o bolesny ucisk w żołądku, nie mógł jednak w nieskończoność odkładać działania. Mniejsza o zainteresowanie Kurta czy innych – skłamałby, że nadal nie otrzymał terminu. Na krótką metę na pewno by mu uwierzyli, był w końcu tylko kuriozalnym dodatkiem do ich oddziału, nikim na tyle ważnym, by podlegać badaniom w pierwszej kolejności.

Prawdziwy problem tkwił w tym, że kłamstwa oraz unikanie testu prędzej czy później musiały się skończyć. Jakiś lekarz lub inna osoba odpowiedzialna za nadzór całej procedury zorientuje się wreszcie, że trzeba przebadać również Jonaha Matsukę – i wtedy już nic mu nie pomoże. Mógł z powodzeniem udawać człowieka, mógł nawet nosić mundur Elity (co w jego przypadku było podwójną farsą), ale wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie oszuka komputera. Miał aktywne zdolności i maszyna musiała to wykryć, bo myliła się tylko raz na dziesięć tysięcy skanów, a wieść niosła, że w razie wątpliwości sprawę i tak rozstrzygano na niekorzyść podejrzanego.

Istniały tylko trzy wyjścia, które mogły go uratować od rozstrzelania na miejscu lub zesłania do obozu, które w dalszej perspektywie także równało się śmierci. Pierwszym było zdanie się na łut szczęścia – na bałagan w dokumentacji albo cudowny błąd maszyny, który pozwoliłby mu się prześlizgnąć przez palce Systemu. Ha. Równie dobrze mógł od razu sięgnąć po własny pistolet. Zaoszczędziłby sobie przynajmniej części strachu i bólu.

Drugim wyjściem była ucieczka, ale ucieczka nigdy nie wchodziła w grę: ani wcześniej, ani teraz. Dokąd miałby uciekać? Do swoich pobratymców, przeciwko którym, chcąc nie chcąc, walczył, z którymi nie czuł tak naprawdę żadnej więzi? Zostawiając przy tym Keitha całkiem samego?

Trzecim, tak naprawdę jedynym wyjściem, był Generał-Komandor. Żywy. Opcji zabójstwa swojego dowódcy Matsuka nie brał pod uwagę od bardzo, bardzo dawna, nawet jeśli ten wciąż twierdził co innego.

— Ekscelencjo — Matsuka podniósł nieznacznie głos, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami gabinetu. — Wchodzę.

Uprzedzał o swojej obecności nie tyle z grzeczności czy z powodu wymagań protokołu, ile dlatego, że doskonale pamiętał lekcję, której Keith udzielił mu przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Każda, nawet niezamierzona, próba zaskoczenia tego człowieka musiała się źle skończyć. _Najpierw strzelać, potem pytać_. Tak wyglądał trening oficerów Elity.

Gabinet był przestronny i niemal całkowicie pusty, nie licząc dużego biurka ustawionego na wprost drzwi. Brakowało miejsc do siedzenia innych niż fotel Generała-Komandora – wszyscy, którzy przychodzili tu po rozkazy, stali. Monotonię sterylnych ścian przełamywał wielki, złoto-błękitny emblemat Terry umieszczony za biurkiem oraz gruba, przeciwpancerna szyba po lewej, za którą rozciągał się bezkresny, upstrzony gwiazdami kosmos.

Keith Anyan, jak było do przewidzenia, nie zaszczycił wchodzącego Matsuki nawet spojrzeniem. Bez słowa kontynuował czytanie dokumentu wyświetlanego przez holograficzny ekran. Lawendowa szarfa, stanowiąca część oficjalnego stroju senatora, zwisała luźno przewieszona przez poręcz fotela, ale sam jej właściciel wydawał się spięty jak zawsze. „Spięty" nie znaczyło, rzecz jasna, „zdenerwowany" – zdenerwowany Keith nie bywał nigdy, przynajmniej nie w podstawowym znaczeniu tego słowa i nie podczas wykonywania codziennych obowiązków, nawet takich, które wiązały się bezpośrednio z prowadzeniem wojny. To, co dostrzegał Matsuka, to były pozornie nieistotne drobiazgi, na które większość ludzi nie zwracała uwagi: sztywne mięśnie pleców, nieruchome, lekko zaciśnięte palce, pogłębiające się zmarszczki wokół ust i niebieskozielonych oczu. Zmarszczki, których nie powinien mieć młody, zaledwie trzydziestoletni mężczyzna. Matsuka nie potrafił się oprzeć wrażeniu, że postępująca ofensywa, nawet całkiem udana, nie służy Keithowi.

— Ekscelencjo — odchrząknął lekko, podchodząc bliżej biurka.

— Matsuka. Nie wzywałem cię.

— Przyszedłem spytać o ESP – starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał pewnie, choć nieszczególnie mu to wychodziło. — To znaczy… nie o ESP, tylko o sam test na obecność czynnika.

— Tak? — Keith odwrócił w końcu głowę, wbijając w Matsukę zimne, przenikliwe spojrzenie.

— Słyszałem, że każdy musi go przejść, członkowie Elity również.

— Dobrze słyszałeś. Wydałem taki rozkaz.

Matsuka, podobnie jak oficerowie w mesie, chciał drążyć: „Dlaczego akurat teraz – i w ogóle _dlaczego_?", ale błyskawicznie ugryzł się w język. Próba załatwienia arcyważnej, prywatnej sprawy nie była najlepszym momentem na kwestionowanie sensu rozkazów dowódcy, poza tym odpowiedź chyba już znał: „Ponieważ Matka tak chciała". O powody Matki z całą pewnością pytać zaś nie należało, nawet człowieka, o którym niemal otwarcie mówiono, że jest dzieckiem maszyny, w związku z czym mógłby znać prawdziwe odpowiedzi.

— Wiem, ale w moim przypadku… — urwał.

Co właściwie chciał powiedzieć Keithowi albo mu zaproponować? Jakich użyć argumentów?

— Jako mój adiutant też musisz być objęty badaniami. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na tak rażącą lukę w dokumentacji.

— Rozumiem. — Matsuka zgarbił się lekko. — A więc…

Nie potrafił dokończyć zdania. Czy jego użyteczność dobiegła właśnie kresu? Czy Keith, przy okazji czyszczenia załogi z potencjalnych mutantów, zamierzał usunąć także jego?

Oczywiście, mógł się spodziewać, że taki dzień prędzej czy później nadejdzie, ale mimo wszystko – nie był przygotowany. Nie teraz, nie tak szybko, nie kiedy wciąż miał tylko siedemnaście lat. Poza tym, zawsze mu się wydawało, że dowódca w razie czego zastrzeli go własnoręcznie, gdy będą całkiem sami, może nawet powie przedtem parę… nie ciepłych, ale zawsze osobistych słów – a nie tak po prostu odda w ręce Systemu. To było takie… nieludzkie. Nie w porządku. Nawet jak na Keitha.

— Twój test już się odbył — poinformował go dowódca chłodno.

Matsuka zamarł. A potem uzmysłowił sobie, że z półotwartymi ustami pewnie wygląda źle, więc je zamknął. Docierało do niego, co właśnie usłyszał. Badania nie dało się przeprowadzić bez świadomości danej osoby.

— Aha — wykrztusił w końcu. — Kiedy?

— Musisz wiedzieć aż tak dokładnie? — w zazwyczaj beznamiętnym głosie Keitha pobrzmiewał ślad irytacji.

— Wolałbym — odparł ostrożnie. — Na wszelki wypadek.

Generał-Komandor obrócił fotel w lewo i pstryknął palcami. Obok dokumentu, który czytał wcześniej, pojawiła się kolejna transparentna strona. Keith przez chwilę przesuwał po niej wzrokiem i dłonią, gromadząc potrzebne informacje.

— Piątego, w zeszłym tygodniu, o siedemnastej trzydzieści — oznajmił wreszcie. — Wysłałem ci raport z laboratorium. Przeczytaj sobie, jeśli aż tak ciekawią cię szczegóły.

Całkiem zbędne pytanie o wynik tekstu Matsuka zachował dla siebie, nie chcąc już bardziej irytować przełożonego. Zamiast tego zaryzykował:

— Jak właściwie…?

Czy ktoś poza Keithem znał teraz jego tajemnicę? Ktoś z laboratorium, a może – czego obawiał się najbardziej – również Matka?

Mężczyzna odchylił się w fotelu i zmierzył go wzrokiem.

— Oczekujesz, że opowiem ci szczegółowo, jak włamać się niepostrzeżenie do kilku baz danych?

— Nie, skądże, ja tylko…

— Tak myślałem — uciął Keith zimno. — Nic się nie zmieniło, Matsuka. O twoich aberracjach wiemy tylko my dwaj i przez jakiś czas tak właśnie pozostanie.

— To znaczy, że System, Matka…

— Nic cię to nie obchodzi.

— O-oczywiście — zgodził się adiutant, równie skwapliwie, co nieszczerze.

To, że Generał-Komandor, ze wszystkich ludzi, mógł choć raz złamać protokół i dopuścić się fałszerstwa jako takiego, dziwiło go w zaledwie umiarkowanym stopniu. Keith, wbrew opiniom tych, którzy słabiej go znali – czyli zdecydowanej większości – nie był bezrefleksyjnym służbistą. Był pragmatyczny. Nie, żeby przymykał oczy na każde drobne odstępstwo od przepisów, porządku i dyscypliny, ale w sytuacjach trudnych interesowały go bardziej rezultaty niż procedury. Poza tym, na co dzień i tak ocierał się o jawne kłamstwo, pozwalając ludziom wierzyć, że Matsuka jest jednym z nich.

Jednak to, że mógłby się dopuścić fałszerstwa wobec _Systemu_ – że mógłby skłamać Matce albo przynajmniej zataić przed nią część prawdy, całkiem nie mieściło się w głowie. O ile, rzecz jasna, było faktem, bo Matsuka nie wiedział, czy oszukanie Matki w ogóle jest możliwe. Sam unikał jej jak ognia od czasów Egzaminu Dojrzałości. Zdemaskowałaby go w sekundę, a przy okazji pewnie przeprałaby mu mózg tak, że zapomniałby, jak się nazywa.

— Zostało ci jeszcze coś istotnego do powiedzenia? — głos dowódcy wyrwał go z rozważań. — Muszę zająć się pracą. Ty zresztą też.

— T-tak jest, Ekscelencjo. — Zasalutował najstaranniej, jak potrafił, wyprostowany jak struna, z ręką przyciśniętą do serca. I już zupełnie innym tonem dodał — …Keith. Dziękuję.

— Nie masz powodu, żeby mi dziękować. – Spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny pozostało zimne, wyprane z jakiejkolwiek sympatii. — Nadal jesteś przydatny, to wszystko. Dopilnuj, żeby w najbliższym czasie tak pozostało.

*          *          *

Od decyzji Matki nie było żadnych wyjątków. Testowi na obecność ESP musiał poddać się każdy, od cywilnego personelu, przez szeregowych członków armii, po oficerów Elity włącznie. Keith Anyan również.

Keith nie był zaniepokojony testem w tym samym stopniu, co dowolny inny człowiek. Szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie był zaniepokojony. Jeśli się okaże, że mimo starań Matki jest potworem z uśpionym genem – cóż, trudno. Podda się eliminacji jak wszyscy, których sam do tej pory zdążył wyeliminować. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy miałby w takim przypadku złożyć dymisję i skrzyknąć pluton egzekucyjny od ręki, czy może dopiero po zakończeniu walk z resztą Mu, jednak nawet tym nie musiał zaprzątać sobie głowy. W razie czego, Matka na pewno odpowiednio go poinstruuje, co powinien zrobić.

Jedynym powodem do – przemyśleń, rzecz jasna, wcale nie niepokoju, pozostawała kwestia Matsuki. Nie chodziło o sfałszowane dokumenty – nimi Keith nie zamierzał się w żaden sposób przejmować. Wystarczająco dobrze zatuszował swoje włamanie do baz danych, by szanse wykrycia przez któregoś z podwładnych oscylowały w granicach zera. Niepokoiło – zastanawiało go raczej to, co Matka może wyczytać z jego umysłu. Wciąż nie wiedziała, że Keith Anyan, jej własny awatar, jej produkt idealny, trzyma wśród swojej załogi mutanta, którego powinien był zabić już wiele miesięcy temu, przy pierwszej stosownej okazji.

Oczywiście, gdyby Matka odkryła istnienie i prawdziwą naturę Matsuki, mógłby jej wszystko racjonalnie wytłumaczyć. Jeden posłuszny, starannie wytresowany Mu był użytecznym narzędziem w walce z innymi przedstawicielami swojej rasy, pozwalał Keithowi szlifować własną kontrolę umysłu, a przy okazji chronił go przed pozostałymi niebezpieczeństwami, takimi jak niedawna seria zamachów ze strony ludzi, którzy nie akceptowali jedynie słusznych dyrektyw Systemu. Przecież tylko o to chodziło. Po zakończeniu ofensywy, kiedy przydatność Matsuki dobiegnie końca, adiutant zostanie zlikwidowany razem z resztą ocalałych potworów. Nawet Matka nie mogła mieć temu rozsądnemu, instrumentalnemu podejściu nic do zarzucenia.

Mimo to Keith miał niejasne wrażenie, że jeśli tylko mu się uda, woli zataić przed Matką również te fakty. Matce nie spodobałyby się jego… interakcje z Matsuką. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy dręczyła go prawie-świadomość, że kiedy oszczędził chłopcu życie po raz pierwszy, nie opierał się wyłącznie na chłodnej analizie zysków i strat. Tamtego dnia myśl o tym, że miałby z zimną krwią zastrzelić przerażonego...

Dosyć, przypomniał sam sobie. Nie były mu potrzebne takie rozważania, szczególnie nie tu i teraz, na kilka minut przed testem, tak blisko Oka Matki. Oczywiście, niestosowne myśli same w sobie nie rzutowały na wynik skanu, do tego potrzebne były faktyczne zmiany w obrazie mózgu – ale mimo wszystko. Matka nie powinna dowiedzieć się o Matsuce i tyle.

Tak jak przypuszczał, jego pojawienie się w laboratorium, choć z góry zapowiedziane, wywołało zauważalne poruszenie wśród personelu. Nie na co dzień zdarzało się przecież, by człowiek, któremu podlegali wszyscy pozostali w obrębie znanego Wszechświata, poddawał się badaniom na obecność czynnika Mu. Z punktu widzenia zespołu medycznego na _Zeusie_ , wyjątkowe musiało być już to, że Generał-Komandor chwilowo oddycha tym samym powietrzem co oni – takie wrażenie sprawiali zwłaszcza młodsi asystenci, ale też kilku starszych lekarzy. Keith zdążył się już dawno przyzwyczaić do statusu idola, który towarzyszył mu praktycznie przez całe życie, lecz absurdalność ludzkich reakcji w jakimś stopniu nie przestawała dziwić go nigdy. Z biegiem lat nauczył się je rozpoznawać, ignorować albo wykorzystywać do własnych potrzeb, ale najchętniej nie stykałby się z nimi wcale.

— Proszę tu usiąść i zaczekać, Ekscelencjo — powiedział mężczyzna w fartuchu i okularach; technik, a może lekarz. — Przygotujemy aparaturę, to potrwa dosłownie chwilę.

Keith zajął miejsce na obciągniętym bladoniebieskim pokrowcem fotelu z regulowanym oparciem, które można było odchylić do pozycji leżącej. Kąciki ust drgnęły mu przy tym lekko. Postarali się dla niego, jak widać, a może i dla reszty Elity – z reguły badania dorosłych przeprowadzano na twardym stole operacyjnym, bez szczególnej troski o komfort pacjenta. Nic dziwnego, skoro odbywały się na podstawie wcześniejszych podejrzeń, a pacjenci tego samego dnia lądowali w izolatkach, czasem od razu w kostnicy.

W milczeniu przyglądał się krzątaninie lekarzy. Z personelem medycznym miał kontakt rzadko, chyba tylko podczas okresowych badań, które jak każdy żołnierz przechodził raz na pół roku. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się mu odnieść poważnych ran w walce, co najwyżej jakieś zadrapania, którymi potrafił zająć się sam lub z pomocą dowolnej osoby na miejscu. Chorować, nie chorował nigdy. Nie mogło być inaczej.

Widok lekarzy nie wywoływał w nim właściwie żadnych, przyjemnych bądź nieprzyjemnych skojarzeń. Nie pamiętał ani jednego z dni – miesięcy, a może i kilkunastu lat; Matka nigdy mu tego nie zdradziła – które spędził w laboratorium, bo pamięć tamtych chwil skasowano mu z największą starannością. Ile mógłby zresztą pamiętać z okresu niemal kompletnej hibernacji? Zdarzały mu się co najwyżej kilkusekundowe przebłyski – twarze oglądane za szybą, głosy, dotyk czegoś chłodnego na skórze – a i to było czymś zupełnie nowym, nie doświadczonym nigdy przed spotkaniem z kobietą Mu i późniejszą, ostatnią wizytą na Stacji. Tego, czego nie pamiętał, czyli w zasadzie wszystkiego, nie próbował sobie dopowiadać. Nie było takiej potrzeby.

Lekarz-technik, ten sam, który przywitał go wcześniej, zajął się podpinaniem elektrod. Jednocześnie tłumaczył:

— Na początku niemal zawsze pojawia się mrowienie w obrębie całego ciała i lekki ucisk w skroniach. To absolutnie normalne, więc proszę się nie martwić. Jeśli test będzie szedł dobrze, nie powinny wystąpić właściwie żadne doznania bólowe. Jeśli będzie szedł różnie — na twarzy mężczyzny odmalowało się ewidentne wahanie, związane z choćby sugerowaniem Generałowi-Komandorowi, że jego test może pójść „różnie" — cóż, wtedy zależy. Zazwyczaj przerywamy przy pierwszej poważnej oznace kłopotów: drgawkach, pianie z ust, krwawieniu z kanałów usznych, o ile wyniki do tego momentu są jednoznaczne…

— W porządku — przerwał Keith.

Opisy nie wywarły na nim większego wrażenia. Widywał już nagrania z podobnych testów i wiedział o nich akurat tyle, ile potrzebował. Sam zlecał w przeszłości przesłuchania, które sprowadzały się do brutalnego łamania umysłu, sam też został im poddany, tyle że przez mutantów, nie przez maszyny. Wątpił, żeby cokolwiek, co czekało go za moment, mogło się równać z tym, co zrobiono i usiłowano mu zrobić na Sylwestrze Siedem.

Ostatnie elektrody zostały podpięte, fotel opuszczony i skierowany w stronę skanera.

— Jest pan gotowy, Ekscelencjo? Możemy zaczynać?

Keith rzadko tracił czas i energię, odpowiadając na retoryczne pytania. Teraz po prostu zamknął oczy.

Maszyna mruczała i stukała jednostajnie, niemal uspokajająco. Keith nie rozluźnił się, wręcz przeciwnie. Utrzymanie umysłu w stanie świadomej, beznamiętnej pustki wymagało wysiłku, na szczęście miał za sobą całe lata praktyki. Nie myśleć ( _o tym_ , _co mógł, a czego nie mógł zdradzić Matce_ ). Nie czuć ( _dyskomfortu_ , _że ktokolwiek_ , _nawet Matka_ , _a może zwłaszcza Matka_ , _sonduje jego psychikę)._ Nie wyobrażać sobie niczego ( _jak mało te badania różniły się mimo wszystko od tortur na Sylwestrze_ ). Skupić się na odgłosach maszyny. Być jak maszyna.

*          *          *

Keith stał na wprost drzwi, które wyglądały nie tyle znajomo, ile podobnie do setek innych drzwi na stacjach i statkach kosmicznych, które widział do tej pory w życiu. Jak się tu dostał? Wydawało mu się, że jeszcze niedawno dokądś szedł – tylko dokąd? I po co? Zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu wyjątkowo głęboko zamyślić, ale nie miał w zwyczaju poruszać się na autopilocie aż do tego stopnia, żeby tracić kontrakt z rzeczywistością i zapominać, czym zajmował się w danym momencie.

Mimo dziwnego uczucia zagubienia, znalezienie wyjścia z obecnej sytuacji nie wymagało wielkiego wysiłku ani nakładu inteligencji. Jeśli już w jakiś sposób dotarł przed te drzwi, pewnie zamierzał przez nie przejść.

Pokój, w którym się znalazł, tonął w półmroku, ale nie na tyle, żeby nie dało się w nim rozejrzeć. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą mężczyzna zwrócił uwagę, było łóżko po lewej stronie. Nie samo łóżko, właściwie, tylko osoba, która na nim siedziała.

Trochę z zaskoczenia Keitha musiało wbrew woli odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo częściowo zagrzebany w pościeli czternastoletni chłopiec pochylił się w jego stronę i rzucił zaczepnie:

— Nie poznajesz mnie, kolego?

— Shiroe — powiedział Keith tonem, który prawie mógłby ujść za beznamiętny.

— Wciąż mnie pamiętasz! Weź, bo jeszcze się wzruszę! Za nas obu, bo ty oczywiście nie wiesz, co oznacza to słowo.

Shiroe wyglądał zupełnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy Keith widział go po raz ostatni. Blady, mokry od potu, z rozszerzonymi gorączką źrenicami, a przy tym ewidentnie pobudzony. Przykryty kołdrą od pasa w dół, miał na sobie białą, wyraźnie za dużą koszulę, własność samego Keitha.

— Co to za miejsce? — Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej do łóżka.

— Swojego pokoju już nie poznajesz? — Shiroe uniósł brwi w zdumieniu, które nawet Keith potrafił określić mianem udawanego. — Jest tak bardzo w twoim stylu. Kompletnie pusty i bez wyrazu. Te beznadziejne ryby sam sobie wybrałeś, czy ustawili ci je na początku pierwszego semestru i tak już zostało? — spytał, patrząc na hologram na ścianie obok łóżka, imitujący wielkie, niemal puste akwarium.

Shiroe źle zrozumiał pytanie – a może zrozumiał je dobrze, tylko celowo wybrał taką, a nie inną odpowiedź. Oczywiście, że Keith poznawał pokój, w którym spędził cztery lata na Stacji E-1077. Problem tkwił w tym, że Stacja już nie istniała. Sam kilka miesięcy temu odpalił program jej autodestrukcji. Pamiętał to dobrze, podobnie jak wszystkie towarzyszące tamtemu wydarzeniu okoliczności: rozmowę z Matką Elizą, zniszczenie laboratorium, swoją odroczoną ewakuację.

Spojrzał w dół, na własne ręce. Zobaczył eleganckie, szyte na miarę mankiety stroju senatora, nie ciemnoszary materiał munduru kadeta. Przynajmniej to się zgadzało. Miał – w teorii – trzydzieści lat i był głównym dowódcą terrańskiej floty, jedynym przywódcą całej ludzkości, a nie jako siedemnastolatek kończył naukę na Stacji, jeszcze przed właściwym przyjęciem w poczet Elity.

— Ej, Keith. Zadałem ci pytanie, nie ignoruj mnie, bo już to kiedyś przerabialiśmy — w głosie Shiroe słychać było znajome zniecierpliwienie.

— Wybrałem ten hologram z kilkudziesięciu innych — odparł, nie zastanawiając się nawet, dlaczego to robi, choć wiedział, że wdawanie się w jakąkolwiek dyskusję z Shiroe jest nierozsądnym pomysłem. — Spodobały mi się ryby.

— Poważnie? — Chłopiec zmrużył oczy. — Potrafiłeś wybrać coś zupełnie sam? I to na podstawie, tak jakby, własnych preferencji? Zadziwiasz mnie, kolego! Prawie mógłbyś uchodzić za człowieka, chociaż „prawie" nadal nie mieści się w definicji — urwał. — A może to też masz zaprogramowane, zastanawiałeś się już nad tym? Spędziłeś przecież pół życia w podobnym akwarium. Bez ryb, choć z rybami miałbyś przynajmniej jakieś towarzystwo.

Keith zachował się w najbardziej racjonalny z możliwych sposób: zignorował zaczepkę. Tak samo, jak robił to kiedyś, choć teraz z dużo większym trudem. Dawniej docinki ze strony Shiroe prawie go nie dotykały, szczególnie na samym początku ich znajomości. Zrozumienie i towarzyszące mu odczucia przyszły dopiero z czasem.

— Shiroe. — Już żałował, że pozwolił się wciągnąć w tę bezcelową wymianę zdań. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

— _Tobie_ nie skasowali przecież wspomnień o moim istnieniu — odparował chłopiec. — Sam mnie tu zaniosłeś. Byłbym ci prawie wdzięczny, gdyby nie, wiesz. _Wszystko inne._ No i rozbierać mnie też nie musiałeś. Niedobrze mi na samą myśl. Zlituj się, ja miałem dziewczynę i nie moja wina, że ty swojej nie chciałeś. Albo nie zauważyłeś, że ją masz, na jedno wychodzi.

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Shiroe znów niewłaściwie odpowiedział na pytanie. Całej tej rozmowie brakowało sensu, nie tylko ze względu na kolejne bzdurne aluzje. Owszem, przyniósł nieprzytomnego, rozdygotanego chłopca na skraju zapaści kardiologicznej do swojego pokoju, unikając po drodze kręcących się wszędzie patroli. Przebrał go w swoje własne, czyste rzeczy i podał środki uspokajające – strzykawka i opakowanie leżały zresztą nadal na stoliku obok łóżka – a potem czuwał nad nim pół nocy. Zdążyli nawet zamienić ze sobą kilka słów, tak, jak robili to teraz, zanim żołnierze służby bezpieczeństwa nie wpadli w końcu do środka, żeby brutalnie wywlec czternastolatka na zewnątrz. Keith zarobił tylko słowną reprymendę, obietnicę wizyty u Matki Elizy i kilka siniaków od dwójki, która go wtedy przytrzymywała.

To było jednak dawno, dawno temu.

— Nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś… byłeś mutantem potrafiącym porozumiewać się telepatycznie na odległość, żeby to teraz robić, musiałbyś żyć — powiedział. — Nie żyjesz. Nie istniejesz. Jesteś tylko wytworem mojej świadomości, a ta rozmowa nie dzieje się naprawdę.

— Prawda to pojęcie względne. — Shiroe uśmiechnął się z wyższością. — Niezależnie od tego, kim jestem lub nie jestem, i tak rozmawiamy.

— Chyba właśnie skończyliśmy. Prowadzenie dyskusji samemu ze sobą niczemu nie służy i ociera się o zaburzenie.

— Tak sądzisz? To niby po co tu jestem, oprócz tych twoich ryb, które potrafią tylko puszczać pęcherzyki i pływać w kółko? Czy nie dlatego, że chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać?

Keith wahał się dość długo, ignorując w międzyczasie chłopca, który zaczął stukać palcem w hologram akwarium. Sztuczne kręgowce też go ignorowały.

— Wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś mi na moje pytanie — powiedział w końcu. — Tamto, wtedy.

— Niby które? — Shiroe przechylił głowę w bok.

— Dlaczego sprzeciwiałeś się Matce.

— Nie wiesz? Dalej jesteś taki głupi, jak byłeś, czy tylko udajesz, żeby przypadkiem nie zacząć myśleć samodzielnie?

Keith ponownie zmarszczył brwi. Trzynaście lat temu Shiroe obrażał go i prowokował niemal na każdym kroku. Powinien być do tego przyzwyczajony. Z drugiej strony, do pozycji dowódcy też był przyzwyczajony – nikt od dawna nie zwracał się do niego w równie bezceremonialny sposób. Nawet te nieliczne osoby, z którymi był po imieniu, okazywały mu szacunek, wynikający chociażby z czystego strachu – bo przecież nie z sympatii.

— Shiroe — zażądał. — Odpowiedz na pytanie.

— _Ja_ mam ci odpowiadać? Zastanów się przez chwilę, kolego. Jeśli to tylko twój sen albo coś w tym guście, to znaczy, że faktycznie rozmawiasz ze sobą. Rozmawiasz ze sobą o _sprzeciwianiu się Matce_. — Młody kadet uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Wiesz, co to oznacza?

— To nic nie oznacza. Nie kontroluję twoich odpowiedzi.

— Pewnie, że nie. Na szczęście! Jest jeszcze nadzieja dla ludzkości!

Keith zamilkł. Czuł, jak narasta w nim ta sama frustracja, która towarzyszyła mu dawniej w większości kontaktów z Shiroe.

— Sprzeciwiałeś się Matce, bo byłeś mutantem — powiedział po chwili. — Jednym z elementów, które samym swoim istnieniem zaburzają działanie Systemu.

— Keith, Keith. Bo _poważnie_ uwierzę, że jesteś głupi. A tego bym nie zniósł. Nie udało mi się przecież pobić wszystkich twoich wyników z pierwszego roku, choć mało mi zabrakło, zwłaszcza z astrofizyki. Naprawdę myślisz, że taka odpowiedź cokolwiek wyjaśnia? To zresztą nawet nie jest odpowiedź, to jakiś debilny slogan z ulotki propagandowej dla owieczek z plebsu, którą podtarliby się nawet twoi oficerowie.

— Byłeś mutantem i zagrażałeś… — zaczął Keith ponownie.

— Jestem człowiekiem! — przerwał Shiroe ostro. — I to w dużo większym stopniu niż ty! Dotarłeś w końcu na Poziom 001, prawda? O ponad dekadę później, niż powinieneś, ale dotarłeś.

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

— Przecież widziałeś! — Shiroe ani myślał skończyć. — Widziałeś laboratorium i te wszystkie puste lalki! Ty też jesteś taką lalką, Keith! Na rozkaz Matki paru gości w fartuchach poskładało cię do kupy, żeby można ci było zacząć wczytywać oprogramowanie! Nie ciekawi cię, czy na przykład samą twarz Matka też starannie obrobiła, żeby odpowiednio ładnie prezentowała się teraz w świetle kamer, czy może kosmetyczne drobiazgi pozostawiono już przypadkowi?

— Ani trochę.

— Nie mów, że cię to nie złości — powiedział Shiroe, nagle zaskakująco poważnie. — Ja bym się wściekł, Keith. _Porządnie_ bym się wściekł, gdybym się dowiedział, że ktoś wywinął mi taki numer. Że całe moje życie zostało z góry sfabrykowane i mam być jakimś cholernym, idealnym wybrańcem z popieprzoną misją, choć wcale nie chcę.

— Ja nie jestem tobą, Shiroe.

— Ale _ja_ jestem w tym momencie tobą — zachichotał chłopiec, a jego twarz znów wykrzywił złośliwy grymas. — Pamiętaj, to wszystko dzieje się tylko w twojej wyobraźni. Rozmawiasz sam ze sobą.

— Myślałem, że nigdy nie chciałeś być mną. Ciągle to powtarzałeś. — Odpowiedziała mu kolejna porcja szyderczego śmiechu.

— Jasne, że nie! _Nikt_ nie chciałby być tobą, Keith. Po tylu latach widzisz ten swój System prawie na wylot, widzisz, co robi z ludźmi, co zrobił mnie albo tobie, widzisz nawet te wszystkie cholerne sznurki, a dalej udajesz, że nie wpijają ci się w gardło i że to wcale nie boli? — Shiroe przesadnym, teatralnym gestem złapał się za szyję.

Keith poczuł, że coś ściska go w krtani, lecz mimo to oświadczył:

— Majaczysz w gorączce.

— No jasne, powinienem był się tego spodziewać. Dalej jesteś tchórzem i będziesz bawił się w androida. Nie przyznasz, że mogłem mieć rację – że cały czas mam rację.

— Nie miałeś racji. Matka…

— Rzygam Matką! — wybuchnął Shiroe. — I tobą też rzygam. Jesteś żałosny. Jeśli szczytowe osiągnięcie inżynierii genetycznej i przyszłość ludzkości mają wyglądać tak jak ty, to faktycznie wolę nie żyć.

Mężczyzna drgnął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Co jest, Keith? — odezwał się chłopiec, kiedy już stało się jasne, że nie doczeka się żadnej innej reakcji. — Zaciął ci się automatyczny syntezator mowy? Zabrakło odgórnie zaprogramowanych odpowiedzi? A może jednak chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, tylko nie potrafisz?

Keith nadal milczał.

— Nie to nie — dokończył Shiroe. Nagle wydawał się zmęczony, kompletnie niepodobny do siebie sprzed chwili i sprzed trzynastu lat. — Wychodzi na to, że przegraliśmy obaj. Tak, jak przysięgałem, rozwaliłem ci tę perfekcyjną twarz lalki. Ty mnie zabiłeś. Chciałeś, nie chciałeś, nie ma znaczenia. Przy okazji zabiłeś coś jeszcze, ale jesteś takim twardogłowym kretynem, że tego nie rozumiesz, nawet jak ci wytłumaczyć wprost. — Chłopiec osunął się na łóżko. Policzki miał blade, czoło lśniące od potu.

— Shiroe! — Keith odruchowo zrobił krok do przodu.

— Nagle ci zależy, co? Chyba się nie rozpłaczesz, tak jak wtedy? Co powiedziałaby Matka? Generał-Komandor Anyan i żal albo wyrzuty sumienia po zabójstwie choćby jednego mutanta? Dobre sobie.

Powieki Shiroe opadły. Keith zrobił kolejny, szybki krok w stronę łóżka, wyciągając rękę…

*          *          *

…tylko po to, by ocknąć się pośrodku pustki, w której jedyne źródło światła stanowiło ogromne, otwarte pod jego stopami Oko. Wyprostował się odruchowo, odsuwając od siebie wszystkie wspomnienia, uczucia i wątpliwości.

Czy Matka przyglądała się jego wyimaginowanej rozmowie z Shiroe? Oczywiście, że tak. Czytała w tym momencie każdą z jego świadomych myśli. Teraz już sobie przypominał: został poddany testowi na obecność ESP. Treść halucynacji, będących skutkiem ubocznym skanowania mózgu, o niczym jeszcze nie decydowała, ale Komputer nie mógł pozostawić jej bez komentarza. Nie w tym przypadku.

— Keith — głos Matki wypełnił całą przestrzeń. — Wytłumaczono ci już, że naszym celem nie było stworzenie człowieka, który nie potrafi zadawać sobie pytań i myśleć samodzielnie. Naszym celem było stworzenie człowieka lepszego niż inni, który stawia pytania i udziela na nie właściwych, czysto racjonalnych, pozbawionych emocjonalnych zniekształceń odpowiedzi. Keith. Czy znasz właściwe odpowiedzi?

— Tak, Matko — jego własny, beznamiętny ton niewiele się różnił od tonu maszyny.

— Dlaczego Shiroe sprzeciwiał się Systemowi?

— Ponieważ był Mu, a Mu z samej swojej natury destabilizują System.

— Keith — upomniała go Matka.

Bez wyraźnego gniewu czy wyrzutu, ale już samo lekko zmrużone Oko wystarczyło, by mężczyzna poczuł, jak zimna strużka potu spływa mu wzdłuż skroni.

— …Shiroe wierzył, że System ogranicza jego wolność jako osoby, ingerując we wszystko z tożsamością włącznie. — Tym razem zachowanie obojętnego spokoju przyszło mu z dużo większym wysiłkiem. — Chciał mieć możliwość swobodnego decydowania o swoim życiu.

— Czy słusznie?

— System ogranicza wolność, ale jego istnienie jest koniecznie. Tylko System może odbudować Terrę. Bez jego opieki ludzkość skazana jest na samozagładę.

— Co z istnieniem Mu?

— Wszyscy Mu, co do jednego, muszą zostać wyeliminowani. Stanowią zagrożenie dla integralności Systemu i dla ludzkości jako takiej.

— A zatem, eliminacja Shiroe — to nawet nie brzmiało jak pytanie.

— Była konieczna i uzasadniona. Tak, jak cała jego rola w moim życiu. Bez tamtych doświadczeń nie byłbym teraz tym, kim jestem. — Ostatnie zdanie z pewnością stanowiło prawdę. Jak bardzo gorzką, nad tym mógł się zastanowić później, nie w obecności Komputera.

— Nie inaczej — zgodziła się Matka. — Keith. Niepotrzebnie zadajesz sobie wciąż te same pytania. Wracanie do przeszłości z Shiroe jest bezcelowe, szczególnie na tym etapie twojej misji. Jestem jednak z ciebie zadowolona.

— Dziękuję, Matko. — Jego rzeczowy, wyprany z emocji ton nie zmienił się ani na jotę; nawet okazywanie ulgi czy zadowolenia byłoby nie na miejscu, gdyby w ogóle odczuwał coś podobnego w tym momencie.

— Kontrolujesz tamte wspomnienia i wszystko, co się z nimi wiąże, właśnie tak, jak zostałeś nauczony. Bardzo dobrze. Pamiętaj, kim jesteś i jaka jest twoja rola.

— Matko. — Zasalutował, opierając dłoń na piersi.

— Keith. Dotarcie do treści w twojej podświadomości wymagało głębokiego skanu, a sam test trwał długo. Kiedy się obudzisz, poczujesz szereg efektów ubocznych. Zanim wrócisz do swoich obowiązków, będziesz musiał przez jakiś czas odpocząć.

Choć ostatnie zdanie stanowiło polecenie, była to też forma, w jakiej Komputer okazywał mu troskę lub coś, co w rozumieniu maszyny za nią uchodziło. Keith, wciąż z ręką na sercu, odparł:

— Oczywiście, Matko.

*          *          *

— Tętno stabilne. Obraz mózgu stabilny — powiedział ktoś, świecąc mu latarką prosto w oczy. — Odruchy w normie.

Keith skrzywił się i zamrugał gwałtownie, odwracając głowę. Pochylał się nad nim ten sam mężczyzna w okularach, który nadzorował początek testu. Twarz miał w tym momencie uważną, skupioną, ale bez śladów zdenerwowania.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ekscelencjo? Jak się pan czuje?

Keith niezmiernie rzadko słyszał podobne pytania, dlatego nie odpowiedział od razu.

— Trochę kręci mi się w głowie. — Zdecydował się na szczerość, choć jednocześnie co nieco przemilczał.

Na przykład to, że w głowie kręciło mu się nie trochę, a bardzo; czuł też narastającą falę mdłości. Na dodatek prawie trzęsły mu się ręce, panował nad nimi z dużym trudem. Według podręczników medycyny, tak wyglądały niektóre objawy zatrucia alkoholowego. Czy rzeczywiście, nie wiedział z doświadczenia, bo choć na oficjalnych przyjęciach bywał ostatnio tak często, jak na kogoś o jego pozycji przystało, unikał jakichkolwiek odstępstw od narzuconej samodyscypliny.

Żaden fizyczny dyskomfort nie mógł mu jednak przesłonić poczucia ulgi, że w tym momencie Matka nie monitoruje już bacznie jego myśli, że nie musi cały się spinać, utrzymywać jej i siebie poza najbardziej prywatną częścią swojego umysłu – i może, przynajmniej na tę minutę czy dwie, zapaść się tak po prostu w leżankę. Obecność lekarza wolał przy tym zignorować, chociaż ten mówił dalej:

— To całkiem normalny objaw, szczególnie, że skanowanie trwało długo, dłużej niż w przypadku większości ludzi. Potem bardzo szybko odzyskał pan przytomność. Może nawet za szybko. Mózg potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby dojść do siebie.

Keith uznał, że nie interesuje go techniczny przebieg procedury. Uniósł rękę i spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę wymownie – jego twarz pozostała niemal kompletnie bez wyrazu, ale to właśnie było wymowne.

— Wynik testu negatywny — powiedział lekarz pospiesznie. — Nie musi się pan o nic martwić.

Wynik testu? Prawie zapomniał o tej drobnej formalności. Matka nie przekazała mu go wprost, ale skoro oświadczyła, że jest z niego zadowolona, w zupełności mógł się tego spodziewać. Nie był potworem i nie musiał szykować własnej egzekucji. Z drugiej strony... Nie. Nie było drugiej strony. Nie tutaj i nie teraz, nadal tak blisko czujnego Oka Matki.

Podniesienie się do pozycji siedzącej kosztowało go znacznie więcej wysiłku niż zwykle.

— Ekscelencjo, to chyba nienajlepszy… — mężczyzna urwał pod spojrzeniem Keitha.

— Czuję się już dobrze.

Lekarz wyraźnie się zawahał.

— Możliwe, ale niektóre efekty uboczne pojawiają się czasem dopiero kilkanaście minut po zakończeniu badania. Rozsądniej będzie, jeśli jeszcze chwilę posiedzi pan albo, jeszcze lepiej, poleży tutaj na obserwacji. Ja w międzyczasie przygotuję szczegółowy wydruk skanu, dobrze?

Keith nie zamierzał dyskutować z lekarzem ani mu rozkazywać. Czekać na cokolwiek też nie zamierzał. Miał ochotę jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym pokoju, z daleka i od Matki, i od ludzi świecących mu czymkolwiek w oczy. Dlatego, kiedy tylko starszy mężczyzna, najwyraźniej wziąwszy milczenie pacjenta za zgodę, zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, Keith podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium. Zanim wyszedł, zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć fragment rozmowy zza niedomkniętych drzwi:

— Ci z Elity to naprawdę jacyś nadludzie — głos asystenta dźwięczał znajomą nutą podziwu, niedowierzania i nieukrywanej zazdrości.

— A żebyś wiedział… — Drugi pomocnik lekarza sprawiał wrażenie nie mniej przejętego od pierwszego. — Spędził w skanerze prawie godzinę i tylko kręci mu się w głowie? Skąd się w ogóle tacy biorą?

Ktoś inny na miejscu Keitha uśmiechnąłby się może na wpół autoironicznie, na wpół gorzko, ale Keith nie miał w zwyczaju uśmiechać się do siebie: ani w ten sposób, ani w ogóle. A nawet gdyby miał taki zwyczaj, był w tym momencie za bardzo wyczerpany, żeby jeszcze marnować energię na zbyteczne, potępiane przez Matkę przejawy uczuć. Z wyrazem twarzy, który nie zdradzał absolutnie niczego, odepchnął się od ściany, o którą chwilę wcześniej musiał się oprzeć, i ruszył w stronę sekcji mieszkalnej statku.

*          *          *

Matsuka nie miał pojęcia, ile trwają standardowe testy, dlatego nie niepokoiła go zbytnio przedłużająca się nieobecność dowódcy. Cierpliwie krążył między gabinetem i prywatną kwaterą Generała-Komandora, porządkując zapasowe mundury i oficjalną korespondencję. W chwilach, kiedy nie był zajęty dosłownym ratowaniem Keithowi życia za plecami reszty armii, rzadko otrzymywał od niego pracę inną niż „przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj". Rzeczywiste funkcjonowanie sztabu oraz przebieg kampanii nadzorowali prawdziwi oficerowie z kapitanami Sturgeonem i Murdockiem na czele.

Matsuka zaniepokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy uniósł wzrok znad kolejnej porcji dokumentów i zobaczył Keitha. Stojący w progu dowódca nie wyglądał najlepiej. Właściwie wyglądał okropnie. Sprawiał też wrażenie, jakby za chwilę miał się przewrócić. Matsuka nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział go w podobnym stanie, wyłączając może epizod na Nasce, po którym major Anyan, gdy już wreszcie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę odpoczynku, przespał jak zabity równe piętnaście godzin.

— Keith…

Spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny mroziło krew w żyłach. Nawet bez uciekania się do telepatii, Matsuka wyraźnie czuł zawarty w nim przekaz: _żadnego współczucia_. Dlatego nie ruszył się z miejsca, chociaż coś w środku nalegało, a wręcz krzyczało, żeby zignorować ostrzeżenie i natychmiast podejść bliżej.

— Wynik testu? — odważył się spytać.

— Negatywny, a czego się spodziewałeś? — Keith skrzywił się drwiąco, co przy jego bladej twarzy potęgowało tylko nieprzyjemny efekt. — Na szczęście pozostajesz jedynym potworem w mojej armii.

Matsuka przełknął ślinę. Nienawidził, gdy nazywano go w ten sposób, ale nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Nawet po tylu miesiącach służby, po tylu razach, kiedy Matsuka dosłownie ocalił go od śmierci, Keith odmawiał dostrzeżenia w nim czegoś – _kogoś_ – więcej niż przeciwnego naturze mutanta.

— Zaparz mi kawy.

— T-tak jest, Ekscelencjo.

Oddalił się pospiesznie. Nie, żeby chciał uciec przed spojrzeniem drugiego mężczyzny, jakkolwiek nieprzyjemne by ono nie było; po prostu rozumiał, że im prędzej przyniesie kawę, tym prędzej Keith ma szansę poczuć się lepiej – choć jednocześnie wątpił, czy gorący napój sam w sobie pomoże na efekty uboczne testu, czy co też w tym momencie dolegało dowódcy.

Jeśli niesławne głębokie skanowanie mózgu zawsze tak wyglądało, mógł tylko współczuć każdemu, kto przez nie przechodził, normalnym ludziom również. I cieszyć się podwójnie, że zdołał go uniknąć, nawet jeśli poza tym miał niewiele powodów do radości. Ze sfałszowanymi wynikami czy nie, pozostawał mutantem na łasce człowieka, który z eliminacji takich jak on uczynił główny cel swojego życia.

Gdy wrócił, znalazł dowódcę nieprzytomnego na podłodze sypialni. Starczyło mu refleksu, żeby zdążyć jeszcze odstawić tacę z kawą na pierwszy mebel z brzegu, zamiast rozlewać wszystko dookoła, i dopiero potem rzucić się w kierunku drugiego mężczyzny.

Keith, poza tym, że nadal blady, z twarzą zroszoną gdzieniegdzie kroplami potu, nie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał przestać oddychać. Puls też pozostawał względnie równy. Matsuka z ulgą wypuścił powietrze, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, co dalej. Powinien wzywać lekarzy? Generał-Komandor dopiero co od nich wyszedł, a jeśli mu na to pozwolili, to znaczyło, że jego życiu i zdrowiu nic nie groziło. Z drugiej strony, należało wziąć poprawkę na upór oraz różne… niemądre, autodestrukcyjne, właściwie czysto samobójcze tendencje tego człowieka, z których Matsuka zdawał sobie sprawę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, wliczając w to głównego zainteresowanego.

— Keith…! — Potrząsnął mężczyzną lekko, potem mocniej. — Keith!

Nie zamierzał cucić dowódcy za pomocą uderzenia w twarz czy innych radykalnych metod, choć w bardziej palących okolicznościach może by zaryzykował. Keith jeszcze mógłby ocknąć się _w trakcie_ , a nie reagował najlepiej na coś, co odbierał jako próbę ataku. W przypadku Matsuki jako próbę ataku odbierał niemal wszystko, zaś jego odwet był zazwyczaj błyskawiczny. I bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemny.

Matsuka nie musiał na szczęście uciekać się do siły. Po chwili, która wydawała się nieznośnie długa, ale w rzeczywistości nie trwała dłużej niż minutę, dwie, dowódca otworzył oczy. Młody adiutant uśmiechnął się odruchowo, a potem natychmiast zamarł, zalany falą strachu. Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że prawie trzyma Keitha w ramionach. A ten jest już przytomny.

Niezależnie od sytuacji, przekroczył jasno postawioną granicę. Nie wątpił, że za moment nastąpi zasłużona kara. Keith popchnie go na podłogę, może nie z całej siły, ale na pewno boleśnie, rzuci kilka celnych, ostrych słów obliczonych wyłącznie na to, by upokorzyć, odtrącić i zranić, a skoro to był dla niego gorszy dzień – miewał w ogóle lepsze? – pewnie jeszcze sięgnie po paralizator, który zawsze nosił przy sobie.

Keith nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy. Usiadł wolno, z wysiłkiem, podpierając się jedną ręką. Drugą, może dla zachowania równowagi, złapał Matsukę za ramię. Złapał i nie puścił od razu. Z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w podłodze, zachowywał się tak, jakby nie obchodziła go obecność adiutanta, jakby nawet jej nie dostrzegał. Pasma ciemnych, sięgających poniżej uszu włosów, zazwyczaj gładko zaczesane do tyłu, opadły mu częściowo na twarz, przesłaniając oczy.

Matsuka bał się poruszyć. Bał się nawet odetchnąć. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek znalazł się równie blisko Keitha. Nie w ten sposób. Zdarzało mu się go obejmować, kiedy chciał ich gdzieś razem teleportować, ale takie sytuacje trwały ułamki sekund i odbywały się w warunkach śmiertelnego zagrożenia. Tym bardziej nie przypominał sobie, żeby drugi mężczyzna znalazł się kiedykolwiek równie blisko niego z własnej woli – w innym celu, niż po to, żeby mu grozić, prowokować do odwetu, wytrącać z równowagi. Keith nie miał nigdy szczególnych oporów przed przelotnym dotykaniem innych ludzi, na przykład przed ściskaniem młodszych żołnierzy za ramię, żeby dodać im otuchy, ale jego, potwora, dotykać nie znosił. Nie bez powodu.

Matsuka _wiedział_ , że powinien skoncentrować się na utrzymaniu bariery między umysłem swoim i Keitha. _Wiedział_ , że to, o czym Keith myśli, było ostatnią rzeczą, która powinna go obchodzić – teraz i w ogóle. Nie wiedział natomiast, czego mu zabrakło: kontroli nad własną telepatią czy może chęci? Nie miał nawet czasu się nad tym zastanowić, bo myśli i uczucia, które go zalały, były tak obezwładniająco silne, że gdyby nie klęczał już na podłodze, znalazłby się tam w jednej chwili.

( _...dlaczego, choć próbował, nie potrafił być tak idealnie wyprany z własnych potrzeb, wątpliwości i emocji, jak chciała Matka; dlaczego nienawidził absolutnie wszystkiego, czego od niego chciała i co pozwolił jej z sobą zrobić; dlaczego nie miał innego wyboru, niż wypełniać rozkazy Systemu; dlaczego, choć potrafił sam przed sobą_ **dowieść** _, że postępuje słusznie, jednocześnie cały czas_ **czuł** _, że postępuje źle; dlaczego Shiroe miał rację i dlaczego musiał zginąć; dlaczego wciąż go to dręczyło; dlaczego System miał rację i dlaczego musiał istnieć; dlaczego sam był tak przerażająco słaby; dlaczego trzymał się teraz Matsuki; dlaczego sobie na to pozwolił; dlaczego tego potrze..._ )

Kontakt trwał najwyżej kilkanaście sekund i urwał się tak gwałtownie, jak się pojawił. Matsuka uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że to nie on sam przypominał sobie, jak trzymać własne zdolności w ryzach. To towarzyszący mu człowiek zdążył wznieść z powrotem swoje psychiczne bariery. Matsuka, nawet gdyby zechciał, nie potrafiłby się już przez nie w tym momencie przebić.

Keith uniósł głowę i spojrzał adiutantowi prosto w oczy.

— Odezwij się teraz choć słowem, a nie dożyjesz początku następnego.

— Ke…

Policzek wymierzony na odlew i z całej siły zostawił Matsukę zwiniętego w kłębek nad podłogą, z krwawiącym nosem, już w całkowitym milczeniu kontemplującego poziom własnego instynktu samozachowawczego, czy też całkowitego jego braku. _Wiedział_ przecież, że Keith nie ma w zwyczaju uciekać się do pustych gróźb. Mimo to...

— Nie wiem, co sobie właśnie wyobrażasz, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie zbędnych i nieprawdziwych rzeczy — oświadczył Keith zimno, zupełnie jakby sam potrafił czytać w myślach Matsuki. Jak na człowieka, szło mu zaskakująco dobrze. — Będziesz żyć, bo jesteś mi potrzebny. Wyłącznie jako narzędzie, do czasu, aż zabiję wszystkie inne potwory. Ty będziesz ostatni.

Tym razem Matsuka roztropnie powstrzymał się od komentarza. Bez słowa czekał, aż dowódca wstanie pierwszy, nieco sztywno i bez zwykłej gracji. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przemknęło mu spostrzeżenie, że to dobrze, że mundury Elity szyto w większości z czerwonego materiału, w który krew wsiąkała niemal bez śladu, choć swój i tak będzie musiał oddać do pralni – poplamiony rękaw absolutnie nie mieścił się w regulaminie.

— Ogarnij się, a potem przydaj wreszcie do czegoś — powiedział Keith, siadając na łóżku. — Poinformuj Glave'a, że zebranie sztabu odbędzie się normalnie, o szesnastej, ale na wstępnym briefingu mnie nie będzie. I przypomnij mu o raporcie.

Matsuka nigdy nie przepadał za kontaktami ze swoim byłym zwierzchnikiem, ale w porównaniu z tym, co przechodził z obecnym, wydawały mu się łatwe, banalne i niegodne uwagi. Glave Murdock odnosił się do niego z mieszanką lekceważenia i pogardy, pogardy czysto ogólnej, wynikającej z trywialnych pobudek, na którą bez skrępowania można było odpowiedzieć w duchu niechęcią własną, równie czystą – nie wymieszaną z żadnymi innymi uczuciami, w imię których robiło się czasem skrajnie głupie rzeczy.

Teraz wolno zbierał się z podłogi, jak nigdy wcześniej targany sprzecznymi intencjami, pełen wątpliwości. Znalazł się poza zasięgiem rąk Keitha, ale Keith miał jeszcze paralizator, z którego strzelał błyskawicznie i z zabójczą precyzją. Nie o broń zresztą chodziło – gdyby Matsuka naprawdę, ale to naprawdę się postarał, uchyliłby się od strzału, może nawet z tak bliskiej odległości. Tylko co potem? Keith wyraził się jasno. Nie zamierzał ani słuchać Matsuki, ani z nim dyskutować, z pewnością nie o tym, ile kosztuje go prowadzenie życia, które wybrał dla niego System.

— Kawa stoi przy drzwiach — odważył się w końcu powiedzieć Mu, chociaż dowódca nie cofnął zakazu odzywania się.

 _Kawa._ Dlaczego to zawsze było jedyne, co mógł zrobić dla Keitha? Jedyne, co Keith pozwalał dla siebie zrobić?

— Świetnie — usłyszał w odpowiedzi. — A teraz się wynoś.

Generał-Komandor rzadko wydawał polecania w równie obcesowej formie, nawet gdy byli sami. Matsuka rozumiał, że nie ma co przeciągać struny. Ze zwieszoną głową i dziesiątkami niewypowiedzianych słów, boleśnie drapiących gardło, wycofał się z gabinetu. Cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, musiało jeszcze zaczekać. Żaden z nich nie był gotowy na konfrontację – Keith na konfrontację z tym, ile kosztowało go udawanie przed wszystkimi, nawet przed samym sobą, bezdusznej maszyny, którą nigdy, przenigdy, nie potrafiłby zostać; Matsuka na konfrontację z tym, ile gotów jest poświęcić, żeby w końcu odkryć przed nim tę prawdę.


End file.
